


His Forever (Sebastian x Reader)

by YunsMoonie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, crappy, dunno what I did, he a demon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunsMoonie/pseuds/YunsMoonie
Summary: Sebastian knows everyhing. Stop procastinating and confess already. And don't you dare leave him for another man.This one shot is crappy...I wrote it right after an exam..my head is empty, but I was bored...
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anime One-Shots/Multi-Chapters





	His Forever (Sebastian x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you don't know:  
> (y/n) = your name  
> (h/c) = hair colour

I've been working at Phantomhive for a year now. At the beginning everything was still quite stressful and unusual, there are so few employees for such a large property. So I tried to do a lot of things at the same time and preferred to work a bit coarser but on a larger scale. But with time I learned that if I only did the things Sebastian, the butler of the house, told me to do, that would be enough. I don't have to worry all the time about what still has to be done. I don't know how, but Sebastian always keeps track of the remaining tasks. Sebastian himself seemed to be almost perfect, hard to believe, but already how he moves so elegantly and no matter what he starts and he still has not a clue about it, it looks like he always had. Sometimes I really wonder how such a human can exist.

I had already caught myself several times watching Sebastian instead of working and how else should it be, every time he caught my stare. He never spoke to me about it, instead he just winked at me and left me confused. As the incidents increased, I actually started to worry, maybe I had an attention deficit and would soon be dismissed due to lack of work. But soon I realised that this was not the reason. No disease in the world could cause an attention deficit that only occurs when a certain person is in the room. Unless you think love is a disease. I found out that I was in love with SebaIstian almost two months ago. But I couldn't confide in him yet, first of all the past weeks were a bit more stressful than usual, because the young earl Ciel had a visit from his fiancée. She turned the estate upside down. Now that she has left, it would normally be the perfect time to finally confess my love to Sebastian.

Every morning at five o'clock sharp Sebastian woke the employees of the house together with the first rays of the rising sun. The previous evening I had planned to get up a little earlier so that I could talk to him in the morning. Now I sit here on my bed fully dressed and stare nervously at the door. Again and again I go through the same words in my head so that I don't forget them. The sounds of the chirping birds help me to relax a little and I breathe in and out a few times to prevent possible hyperventilation. His voice echoes loudly but beautifully through the hallway to my room. I listen to his footsteps as he walks to each room and knocks personally until he arrives at my door and gently knocks with the intention of getting me out of sleep. My nervousness rises rapidly, my heart beats in a wild rhythm and breathing is suddenly difficult. With heavy steps I walk towards the door and open it carefully.

On the other side of the door I could see Sebastian looking surprised, who despite the early morning looks extremely energetic. His raven-black hair surrounds his perfect face, his pale skin shimmers in a soft tone and his unnatural red eyes flash with curiosity.

"Good morning, my lady! Is there a specific reason why you' re awake so early today (y/n)", he asks with a faint smile on his lips. 

"Good morning," I start nervously, "there's actually a reason. I wanted to talk to you, would you have a moment for me?" Invitingly I put my hand in my room and ask him to enter. He silently follows my invitation and waits for me to continue speaking. "Please sit down", I offer him and he follows my offer again silently. He sits there staring at me expressionlessly, his mimics not telling me a thing about what he might be thinking.

When I see him sitting there on my bed my thoughts wander like every time he is there. I just stand there and admire him. After a while, I'm not sure how much time has really passed, Sebastian takes the word.

"Now you see I have duties to perform in this household, if it's okay with you, I would appreciate it if we could speed this thing up and you could finally confess your love to me," he says in a calm tone with a smile on his lips. His eyes flit from one point to another as he tries to capture even the slightest reaction from me. Completely perplexed, I stand there and can't believe he just said that. He knew it all the time?

Still in a trance I don't notice him rising up and approaching me. A soft laugh sounds right next to my ear and his lips place a gentle kiss on my cheek. 

"I love you," I shout quickly as I hear him open the door with a creak. Again his quiet attractive laughter sounds. I summarize the courage and turn to him. He has already opened the door and holds out his hand to me. I reach for his hand and am immediately drawn to him. His arms wrap around me and he catches my lips in a long, emotional kiss. When I open my eyes again I stare directly into his.

"Finally. I had almost lost hope and thought you would never say it, but luckily I was wrong. I love you too, (y/n)", he whispers and strokes me through my (h/c) hair.

Sebastian keeps giving me loving looks all day long. Some of them the young earl embarrassingly gets to see. Each time Ciel makes a comment about what love does to you. Let's just leave it at that, that most of his comments aren't meant positively.

In the afternoon some Lord visits our earl. Together with Sebastian I prepare tea and cake and serve it afterwards to the already negotiating gentleman. Ciel tells us to stay in the room, so Sebastian and I go to the other end of the room to give the two privacy. After a while Ciel calls us over and asks me to clear the table and Sebastian to escort the guest out. While I'm still clearing the table someone puts his hand on my back, which makes me look up.

"You really are a lovely lady. It's too bad you' re just a simple servant despite your beauty. If you want to improve your status in the near future, please contact me", the strange lord compliments me and has a strange grin on his lips. He slips me a nicely decorated letterhead with his address on it. Confused I look after him and catch a glimpse of him before Sebastian closes the door behind them. A threatening aura emits from Sebastian.

Ciel takes the letterhead from me and rips it up before he throws it away. He looks at me seriously and I expect to be nagged at for whatever, but on the contrary his voice sounds friendly when he turns to me:" You don't need something like that (y/n)! Stay with Sebastian, if you really love him, you'll get through the last obstacle." After his speech he sits down again at his pompous desk and looks at me expectantly. I quickly finish cleaning up and bring everything to the kitchen, where Bardroy takes the dishes from me. He starts washing the dishes and I dry them. When Sebastian arrives at the last parts, he enters the room and whispers something into Bardroy's ear. Bardroy then takes the towel from me. More and more confusion spreads through me as Sebastian pulls me through the corridors. We enter a room I've never been in before, as I look around I immediately realise whose room it is. It's Sebastian's room, recognizable by the neatly folded tailcoats lying on a chair waiting to be cleared away.

Sebastian holds me pressed to himself in a tight embrace and speaks to me:" (y/n) please don't accept his offer. Stay with me. I can protect you and I will protect you no matter what situation you find yourself in. For you I would even break my contract with Ciel!"

I push myself away from him a bit to be able to look him in the eye, they now look more pink than red. "Contract?", I ask carefully already suspecting what this is going to lead to. "I am a demon". 

A few hours pass and he explains to me everything related to him, Ciel, the murder crimes they both solve. Of course, he also doesn't ignore the Shinigamis, even though it's obvious that he doesn't like them. I listen to him calmly and assure him again and again that I don't care about anything and that I love him despite everything and won't leave him. 

"Then let me do my first act as protector, after I have marked you as mine nobody will make you such an easy offer anymore and if nevertheless I take care of them", he says with a grin. 

He gently spreads kisses all over my neck until he stops at a certain point and bites lightly into it. After his work is finished he leads me to a big standing mirror. From behind he puts his arms around me and grins proudly at me. There where he bit me is now a reddish mark to see which looks exactly like the sign on his hand.

Gently he places a kiss on my temple and whispers quietly: "I love you (y/n) and now you belong to me forever".

Happily I smile at him and whisper "I love you too" back.


End file.
